Follow Your Nose/Transcript
Opal: "Follow Your Nose" (Camera zooms in on the Otter houseboat) Opal: Have a good time, kids! Peanut and Jelly: We will, Mama! Opal: Ooh, I almost forgot. I packed a little something for your picnic. Jelly: '''Thanks, Mama! '''Opal: No peeking till your picnic. And don't go any further than Babbleberry Hill. Peanut and Jelly: We won't. (Scene change. The camera zooms in on a door that leads undeground, and Nosey is shown opening it.) Mrs. Mole: Nosey! Come here, dear. Nosey: Awww. Mrs. Mole: And shut the door behind you, please. Mr. Mole: All right. Everybody ready? Mrs. Mole: Ready. Mr. Mole: Then let's get started. We're supposed ot be at Aunt Sally's by two. Mrs. Mole: Edward? Edward: Okay, mom. (getting a cane) Where's mine? Molly: This is yours. Mrs. Mole: Here's Noseys. (The Moles leave their home) Mr. Mole: Perfect day for a picnic, Mrs. Mole. Mrs. Mole: Yep, cool and dark. ~An Oodely-Doodely Day~ Moles Oodely oodle, skippety doodle, oodlely-doodely day A skip, a poke, a little joke We're off and on our way A pack on our backs We'll follow the tracks And oh it's gonna be great A perfect day, hip-hip-hooray We can hardly wait So exciting, exploring the walls and floors So inviting, opening brand-new doors Molly (Hello!) Butter and Jelly Oodely oodle, skippety doodle, oodlely-doodely day A hop, a skip, we're on a trip To places far away We've packed a snack A pic-a-nack And oh what fun it'll be A perfect day We're on our way To see what we can see Smell the flowers Adventure's round the bend Sunny hours, meeeting brand-new friends and Moles Oodely oodle, skippety doodle, oodlely-doodely day Oodely oodle, skippety do-- PB&J It's an oodely-doodely day Moles It's an oodely-doodely day and Moles It's an oodely doodely day! (all giggle as the song ends.) Molly: Hey, Mama, when are we gonna stop for lunch? Edward: Yeah, I'm gettin' hungry. Mr. Mole: Let me check the time. Almost noon. Time for our picnic lunch. Edward, Molly and Nosey: Yay! Mrs. Mole: You kids go and play. We'll call you when we're ready. Edward, Molly and Nosey: Okay! Mrs. Mole: Stay out of trouble. Edward, Molly and Nosey: Bye, Mama! (Scene change to PB&J.) Jelly: This basket's kinda heavy. Peanut: I know how we can make it lighter. Peanut and Jelly: Let's eat! Butter: Yay! Jelly: I wonder what Mama packed for us. Peanut: Yeah, now we can look. (Flick pops up from behind the picnic basket.) Flick: Surprise! (The others scream in surprise.) Peanut: Flick, what are you doing here? Flick: I can smell babbleberry pie a mile away. Flick, Peanut and Jelly: Mmm, babbleberry pie. Flick: My mouth is watering. Let's eat. Butter: Yay! (They begin setting up the picnic, Butter hands Peanut a napkin.) '' '''Peanut:' Thanks, Butter. Jelly: Babbleberry pie. Flick: Uh oh! We'd better get out of here! Peanut: What is it? Bees? Ants? (Flick points to a door) Peanut: It's a door. Jelly: I've seen doors like that all over the forest. Flick: Yeah, but do you know who lives behind those doors? Jelly: I give up. Who? Flick: Ah, cheese and quackers. Don't you know about moles? Peanut: Sure we do. Dad's got a big one right on the back of his-- Flick: No, not that kind of mole. I'm talkin' about real moles. Peanut and Jelly: Real moles? Flick: They're these strange creatures that dig dark tunnels under the earth. They're martial arts experts and they carry these numchucky stick weapon thingies! Peanut: Now where did you hear that? Jelly: Yeah. Who says? Flick: Uh, everybody. Moles wear these dark glasses. That proves they're hiding something. Jelly: No it doesn't. Flick: And get this-- moles can't stand ducks. Or otters. (Butter starts crying.) Peanut: Don't worry, Butter. Flick's just making up stories. Jelly: Yeah, Flick. How come we've never seen one of these strange mole creatures of yours? Flick: That's the thing. Shhhh, they'll hear you. (goes over to the door) Undergrounders. They live down under the ground. Jelly: Uh uh. Flick: 'Uh huh. Come on! We gotta get outta here before the moles find us and chase us with their numchucky sticks! ''(He starts to run off, but notices that PB&J aren't. He gasps.) What are you doing?! '''Jelly: We wanna see one of those moles. Flick: Yeah, but I just finished telling ya'-- Jelly: Yeah, but I wanna decide for myself. Flick: Oh! (Scene changes to the Mole kids. Nosey knocks on a door with his cane.) (Scene changes back to PB&J. They hear the knocking and open the door) Jelly: Hey look, theres another door. Edward: Nosey? Molly: Nosey, stay near us! Nosey! (Nosey walks away, cuts back to Flick and PB&J.) Flick: (Pulling Jellys arm) ''I'm telling you, Moles are bad. We gotta get out of here! PB&J?! '''Peanut:' I wanna meet one of them. Jelly: 'Let go! We're staying! ''(They all talk over each other. They don't realize that Butter wanders over to another door and meets Nosey.) '''Butter: Hi! Nosey: Hi!, (rubbing Butter) Furry. Butter: (rubbing Nosey) Furry. (They giggle and chatter.) ''Me Butter. '''Nosey:' (Sniffs Butter) ''Me Nosey. ''(they hug, then head over to the picnic where Butter gives Nosey a pie.) Butter: 'Pie ''(Nosey smells the pie and thinks it smells good) '''Flick: Well, I'm outta here. If you three otters wanna stay around and risk a mole attack that-- (gasps) It's-- it's-- it's an undergrounder! Look, he's stealing our pie. Catch him! Catch him! (Flick starts chasing Nosey) Jelly: Flick, wait! You scared him! Flick: I don't care if I'm scaring him. He's a thief! He's got our pie! Thats my Babbleberry pie! (Cuts to the Mole kids) Molly: Uh oh. Edward: Come on. (Cuts back to Flick chasing Nosey) Butter: (Stops Flick) No! (Molly and Edward come up through a door) Edward: Nosey. Flick: Wha'?! (Nosey runs over to Edward) Edward: It's okay, Nosey. Flick: What did I tell you'?! (points at Mollys cane) Numchucks! Edward: What's goin' on? Flick: That little undergrounder stole our babbleberry pie. Edward: Nosey would never steal anything. Butter: No no no! No no! Jelly: Flick Duck, hold your feathers. Um, my name is Jelly. Jelly Otter. Molly: I'm Molly Mole. That's Edward. And that's my brother, Nosey. Jelly: Molly, this is gonna sound crazy, but my friend Flick says you use those canes for martial arts. Uh, that's not true, right! (Edward uses his cane to perform a series of mock-martial arts maneuevers. Flick screams in fear.) Molly: Cut it out, Edward. We just use these to feel around in front of us so we know what's there. Peanut: Why can't you just see what's there? Flick: Because they're undergrounders! Molly: Oh. 'Cause we can't see too well. Peanut: You mean you can't see anything at all? Molly: Well, a little. We can tell if it's really bright out. That's why we wear these dark glasses. The bright sun hurts our eyes. Peanut and Jelly: Flick! Flick: (chuckles nervously) Okay. But that little undergrounder took our pie. I mean, what do you think, Butter gave it to him? Butter: Nosey! (The two giggle and cuddle affectionately.) Peanut, Jelly, Edward and Molly: Awwww. Flick: Okay, I was wrong. Can't a duck make a mistake? Peanut: We're very sorry. Flick: Okay, okay, me too. I keep tellin' 'em not to believe a word I say. Edward: That's okay. Flick: Look, Peanut, Bucky Spacebeaver! Edward: What? You know Bucky? Peanut: We've got the new issue right here. Edward: Starship Command, do you read me? Asteroids approaching! Flick: Only Bucky Spacebeaver can save us now. Hey, how do you read this thing anyway? Peanut: Yeah, what are all these little bumps? Edward: It's called Braille. You use it when you can't see very well. It's kinda like a secret code. Peanut, Jelly and Flick: Whoa! Jelly: Hey, excuse me, Spacebeavers, but where did Butter go? Molly: Yeah. And where's Nosey? Peanut: They're gone! Edward: Nosey doesn't know his way around out here. Molly: 'We gotta find them! ''(Everyone starts calling out Nosey and Butter's names, hoping to get their attention. Nosey and Butter are off happily playing on their own and eating the pie.) '''Jelly: Peanut, I'm getting worried. Flick: Huh? Ah, cheese and quackers! Hey! Finding them is gonna be a piece of pie! Look! (He indicates a trail of pie crumbs.) Peanut: Hey, look, there's a whole trail of crumbs! Jelly: Come on! (They follow the trail. But a crow appears and eats the crumbs.) Crow: What a tasty trail of crumbs. Mmm mm! Well, see ya'! Caw caw caw! Flick: So much for our trail. Peanut: Now what? (They all start shouting out again.) Flick: Now what? Peanut: So we can't follow a trail of crumbs if there aren't any crumbs. Edward: Oh, yes we can. Others: Huh? Edward: All ya' gotta do is follow your nose. Jelly: Hey, good thinking. (Edward begins sniffing the ground, everyone else does the same) Molly: '''My brother once won a sniffing contest. '''Peanut: Hey, I smell babbleberries! Edward: This way! Flick:'This never woulda happened if I'd eaten that pie. ''(They find Butter and Nosey and cheer.) '''Edward: Oh wow. Oh, thank goodness! Flick: Oh no! Peanut and Jelly, Edward and Molly: What? Flick: They ate all the pie! I think I'm gonna cry. (they both burp, everyone giggles. Mrs. Mole appears.) Mrs. Mole: Edward! Molly! Nosey! Edward: We're over here, ma! Molly: Hey, I've got an idea. Don't go away, anyone! (Molly goes and asks here mom if PB&J and Flick can come to their picnic) Mom says it's okay for you to come to our picnic. She baked clamberry cookies for dessert. Flick: Clamberry cookies?! Oh, yum! Peanut: Hey, Jelly, isn't that great? Jelly? Jelly: You mean want us to go underground? Oh, uh, well, I'd like to, but, uh, I kinda gotta go. My mama doesn't like if we're gone too long. Molly: Oh, okay. Peanut: (whispering) Jelly, why are you saying that? Jelly: (Whispering) ''I'll tell you later. '''Flick:' Does this mean I don't get any clamberry cookies? Molly: Well, it was nice to meet you. Peanut, Jelly and Flick: Bye! Edward: Come on, Molly, let's go. Jelly: It's just that I'm kind of, sorta, really, scared of the dark. Flick: What? Peanut: What'd you say? Jelly: I'm scared of the dark! Molly: What? Why would anybody be scared of the dark? Jelly: Well, how would I find my way around down there? Molly: It's not so hard. You use your nose and your hands and your ears. Peanut: Yeah. Just like we found Butter and Nosey. Molly: Here, I'll show you. You ever play Follow the Leader? Jelly: Uh huh. Molly: Well, this game's called Follow your Nose. (puts a blindfold on Jelly) Jelly: Whoa! Molly: Its ok, I got ya'. Now, Jelly, take my cane. Now, what you do is you just kinda swing back and forth real easy and make sure there's nothing in front of you. (Jelly swings the cane) Molly: There ya' go. Jelly: Am I gonna bump into somethin'? Molly: Don't worry. You'll feel it before ya' do. Jelly:'''Nothing... nothing... Tree! (All cheer for Jelly, then they walk over to Creekely Creek.) '''Edward: Use your ears Jelly. Jelly: (listens) ''Creekely Creek! '''Edward:' That-a-way. Jelly: ''(listens)'' That sounds like the Cranes! Hey Cap'n Crane, hey Mrs. Crane! Mrs. Crane: (Waving)''Hey kids. '''Jelly: '''I can do it! I can find my way around in the dark! ~Follow Your Nose~ 'All' You've got follow your nose, follow your nose Feel around the ground with your tippy-toes Follow your nose, eyes stay closed Open up your ears and just suppose Edward There's a better way of lookin' around and Molly Just open up your senses Touch and skip and use your ears Open up and lose your fears Jelly All I've gotta do is follow my nose, follow my nose Feel around the ground with my tippy-toes Peanut Follow my nose, eyes stay closed Open up my ears and just suppose Otters, The Moles and Flick There's another way of lookin' around Just open up your senses Touch and skip and use your ears When we open our minds, fears disappear! And we'll just follow our nose, follow our nose Feel around the ground with our tippy-toes Follow our nose, eyes stay closed Open up our ears and just suppose There's another way of lookin' around Just open up our senses Touch and skip and use our ears When we open our minds, fears disappear Our fears disappear! ''(Song ends) Jelly: Be right back! Molly: Hey, where ya' goin'? Jelly: To ask my mama if I can come to lunch! Flick: Don't eat all the cookies while we're gone! (Cuts to the Otter houseboat where Opal is knitting.) Opal: They invited you to lunch? Well, isn't that nice? Are Mr. and Mrs. Mole gonna be there too? All: Uh huh! Opal: Jelly, are you gonna be okay? It'll be mighty dark. Jelly: I'm not afraid. Too much. Peanut: Yeah. 'Cause Edward and Molly showed us how to find our way around in the dark. Jelly: Hey! I'll wear my Super Jellina Cape of Fearlessness. Opal: Lucky thing I just finished mending it. Here you go. Jelly: (as triumphant theme plays) Wow! I feel super-fearless. Thanks, Mama! Opal: You're welcome, Jellina. (Both laugh) (PB&J and Flick return to the moles. There are sounds of laughter and chattering.) Jelly: She said it was okay. Butter: Nosey, Nosey! Peanut: Come on, let's go in guys. (They begin to go underground) Peanut: '''Cool. '''Jelly: Now, Baby Butter, just 'cause it's really dark down there, I don't want you to get scared, okay? Butter: (clearly not scared at all) Whee! Molly: Well, this is it, Jelly. You ready? Jelly: Ready. (ominous music plays) Not ready! Molly: Jelly, I'm gonna be with you the whole time. (holds out her hand) Jelly: (grabs her hand) ''Okay. And I've also got my Super Jellina Cape of Fearlessness, so here goes nothing. (''Walks over to the others) I did it! I did it! I did it! Flick: Cheese and quackers, would you stop jumping on my toes? Jelly: Sorry. Mrs. Mole: Over here children! (Scene changes to when they arrive to the picnic) Mr. Mole: ''(Holding a tray of sandwichs and juice)'' Lunch is served! Edward: Oh boy. (They all cheer and enjoy the picnic.) Jelly: I love these mushroom salad sandwhichs. Are they hard to make? Mrs. Mole: Oh, it's so easy you can do it with your eyes closed. (laughs) Edward: Hey, guys, now that we're finished eating, you want to read our comic book? Flick: Sure! But how are we gonna read in the dark? Edward:'''I can read in the dark, no problem. I just move my fingers over these bumps. (He reads a bit and the time changes to when they all indicate they're taking off.) '''Mr. Mole: Be sure you come right back, Edward. We've still got a long trip ahead of us. Edward: Oh, we're just walking them out. Peanut: There's still something I don't get. Who digs all these big tunnels? Edward: (giggles)''We do. Digging tunnels is what moles do best. It's easy as pie! (Nosey shouts happily and starts to dig a tunnel.) '''Molly:' Nosey, no, not now! Jelly: What's he doing? Peanut: I hear digging. Molly: Nosey, stop it. Come here, Nosey! Jelly: Ahh! Don't leave me! Molly: Oops, sorry, Jelly! Here I am! (Molly runs down a tunnel on the right side of the cave, and everybody but Jelly follows) Jelly: Its too dark, Where are you? (runs down a tunnel on the left side of the cave, and her cape gets caught on a twig and starts to fall apart) Ahh! Ahh! Molly: Jelly! Jelly: Molly! Molly: Follow my voice. Jelly: Okay. Only one little problem. Molly: What's that? Jelly: I'm too scared to move. Peanut: Okay, I know what to do. Whenever we're really stuck on a problem, we do a Noodle Dance to help us think of ideas. Jelly: Dance?! I can't even see! Peanut:'Jelly, you don't need to see to use your noodle. ''(The Noodle Dance sequence begins) Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance Use your noodle, use your brain (The sequence ends with a lightbulb appearing over Jellys head) '''Jelly: I've got it! I'll get a super-powerful sunstick, stick it in the tunnel and boom. I can see where I'm going! Peanut: Great idea, Jelly. But how are you going to get a super-powerful sunstick when you can't find your way out of the tunnel? (Jelly screams.) Molly: Jelly, wait. I've got another idea. Remember when we were playing Follow Your Nose? Jelly: I don't feel like playing games right now. Sorry. Molly: But you weren't scared when you were wearing my bandana over your eyes. Jelly: That's 'cause I wasn't underground! Molly: How do you know you're underground now? Use that cape of yours to cover your eyes. You can pretend you're anywhere! Jelly: That's right! My Super Jellina Cape of Fearlessness will help calm me down. Uh oh! It feels like my cape is gone! (screams) What do I do now? Molly: Use your hands, Jelly. What do you feel? Jelly: (Feels around) ''I found a string. This feels like... Hey this isn't a string. It's yarn from my cape! It must have snagged on something. I know. I can follow the string right out of the tunnel. I'm saved! ''(The others all cheer for her.) Molly: That a-way Jelly! Jelly: (following the string) ''Here I come, Super Jellina is saving Super Jellina! '''Molly:' I can hear you, Jelly. Keep coming this way. Jelly: Hey, there you are! Edward: Are you okay? (Jelly runs over and hugs Peanut and Flick, the scene then cuts to outside) Edward: Well, here you go. Flick: So, now that I know you're not an evil numchuckin' undergrounder, you wanna come over for babbleberry pie sometime? Edward: Sure, but you'd better watch out. I'm a martial arts expert. Flick: Ah ha ha ha. (all giggle) Edward: How about a Bucky Spacebeaver salute? Flick: Da da da da da! Jelly: Thanks for everything, Molly. Well, bye. Molly:'Bye. ''(They hug, and so do Butter and Nosey. The scene then changes to Opal and Ernest in the Houseboat in the Kitchen at nighttime.) '''Opal: Jelly was so excited. Seems like she's really getting over being afraid of the dark. Jelly: You got that right, mama. Opal: Huh? (Jelly comes done the slide and giggles) Opal: Jelly Otter, what are you doing up so late? Jelly: I came for some pie. Ernest: How did you know we were having pie? 'Jelly:'That's easy. I just followed my nose. (Everyone laughs.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts